headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel Team-Up 100
"And Introducing -- Karma! She Possesses People!" is the title to the first story featured in the landmark 100th issue of ''Marvel Team-Up'' published by Marvel Comics. This issue spotlights Spider-Man and the Fantastic Four. The story was written by Chris Claremont with artwork by Frank Miller and inks by Bob Wiacek. It was colored by Carl Gafford and lettered by Annette Kawecki. The second feature in this issue spotlights the Black Panther and the X-Men's Storm. It was written by John Byrne and Chris Claremont with artwork by Byrne and inks by Bob McLeod. It was colored by Rob Carosella and lettered by Annette Kawecki. Both stories were edited by Denny O'Neil. This issue shipped with a December, 1980 cover date and carries a cover price of .75 cents per copy. "And Introducing -- Karma! She Possesses People!" Appearances * Spider-Man, Peter Parker * Human Torch, Johnny Storm * Invisible Girl, Susan Richards * Mister Fantastic, Reed Richards * The Thing, Ben Grimm * Alicia Masters * Karma, Xi'an Coy Manh * Leong Coy Manh * Michael Bowen * Nga Coy Manh * Nguyen Ngoc Coy * Tran Coy Manh * Colossus, Peter Rasputin * Professor X, Charles Xavier * Storm, Ororo Munroe * Wolverine, James Howlett * Fantastic Four * X-Men * Humans * Altered humans * Mutants * New York :* New York City ::* East River ::* Manhattan ::* Baxter Building ::* Empire State University ::* Lower East Side ::* Upper West Side :* Westchester County ::* Salem Center ::* Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters :::* Danger Room * Vietnam * Cerebro * Pistol * Web-shooters * Boat * Fantasticar * Adhesion * Elasticity * Energy projection * Force field generation * Possession :* Remote viewing * Psychokinesis * Pyrokinesis * Premonition :* Spider-sense * Superhuman agility * Superhuman strength * Church * General "Cry... Vengeance!" Appearances * Black Panther, T'Challa * Storm, Ororo Munroe * None * Andreas de Ruyter * Hudson * None * Humans * Altered humans * Mutants * New York :* New York City :* Long Island :* Wakandan embassy * Africa :* Ethiopia :* Kenya * Pistol * Robot * None * Superhuman agility * Weather control :* Electrokinesis :* Flight * Gunshot victims * Sniper Notes & Trivia * Spider-Man was created by writer Stan Lee and artist Steve Ditko. He first appeared in ''Amazing Fantasy'' #15 in April, 1962. * The Fantastic Four was created by writer Stan Lee and artist Jack Kirby. They first appeared in ''Fantastic Four'' #1 in November, 1961. * "And Introducing -- Karma! She Possesses People!" is reprinted in ''Marvel Tales'' #250, the Complete Frank Miller Spider-Man collection, the Fantastic Four/Spider-Man Classic trade paperback and the Spider-Man's Greatest Team-Ups trade paperback. * "Cry... Vengeance" is reprinted in the ''Marvel Masterworks: The Black Panther'', Volume 2 hardcover collection in 2016. * This issue includes an advertisement for Hostess Fruit Pies featuring Iron Man. * Spider-Man first met the Fantastic Four in the second story from ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #1 in March, 1963 titled "Spider-Man vs. the Chameleon!". * This issue gives thanks to Ithacon '79 for inspiration. * This is the first appearance of Xi'an Coy Manh, also known as Karma. She will go on to become one of the founding members of the New Mutants. * Storm is the only character that appears in both stories. * This is the first appearance of Michael Bowen, late revealed to be the uncle of Tandy Bowen of Cloak and Dagger fame. * In "Cry... Vengeance", references are made to the Apartheid nation of South Africa. As a topical reference, this element of the story is considered apocryphal by way of Marvel's timeslide scale. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * *